


Adventures in Lace

by notebookthief



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, and kuroo fucks him in them, but im thinking that theyre college age so, daichi wears panties and garters and thigh highs, i didnt put this as underage bc their age isnt specified, thats it thats the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3584244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notebookthief/pseuds/notebookthief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo and Daichi try something new, and Kuroo can't keep his hands to himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventures in Lace

**Author's Note:**

> its late and this is unedited and i do nt ca re  
> this is also the longest oneshot ive ever written for this fandom and its porn im so ashamed

“Are you sure these will fit?”

Kuroo smirks at Daichi, who holds up the thin black and pink fabric with uncertainty. 

“Of course. We measured you, right? Try it on.” 

Daichi bites his lip, looking at it a little more. “You don’t have to,” Kuroo says quickly, not wanting to force him. 

He shakes his head. “It’s all right. Just… don’t watch.” 

Kuroo diligently turns his back and waits. 

Daichi slides out of his sweater and shorts and fingers the clothing once more before slipping on the black and powder-pink panties. The satin pink against his crotch is tight, but soft and surprisingly comfortable - the black lace rides up his ass a little, but he figures it’s a good way. The thigh-highs are next, sheer black and topped with more lace. They’re almost too tight, gripping his flesh in a way he’s not entirely sure he’s comfortable with. The garters, a pretty pink that match the satin of the panties, are the last to go on, attaching the thigh-highs securely. He takes a deep breath, shifts his weight a couple times, and says, “You can turn around now.” 

Kuroo swivels on his heel and Daichi can hear his sharp intake of breath. 

“Dai,” he chokes out, “you’re so fucking hot.” 

Daichi turns red, crossing his arms over his chest. “I can’t believe I’m doing this,” he mumbles under his breath, swaying from side to side a little. 

Kuroo walks up to him, hands hovering over his dark skin, as if afraid to touch. Daichi rests his head against his shoulder to hide his face, making Kuroo laugh a little and finally rubs his thumbs over his hips. 

“Can I take pictures?” he asks, thumbing the hem of the panties. 

“I don’t know. Do you want to have sex at all in the foreseeable future?” 

Kuroo takes that as a no and moves to kiss Daichi’s neck. He lifts his head and tilts it to the side to let Kuroo have more room, moving his hands to skid down his bare sides. 

After a few minutes of Kuroo mouthing at his neck, Daichi starts pulling him towards the bed, dropping back on it when he feels the frame against his calves. Kuroo stands above him, dragging his eyes down his body. 

“Kuroo, stop being pervy and get down here.” 

Kuroo grins but follows his directions, climbing on top of him and pressing a light kiss to the corner of his mouth. “You just look so good in that,” he says. Daichi huffs. 

Kuroo lets himself fully rest against Daichi, grinding his hips in small, circular motions into his while Daichi leans up a little to kiss him. Eventually Kuroo’s hand slides down and underneath Daichi’s panties, stroking his cock lightly and lets Daichi pant into his mouth. 

“What do they feel like?” Kuroo mumbles against Daichi’s lips, reaching with his free hand to search for the lube in the bedside night table. 

“Do I have to say?” Daichi grumbles, opening his eyes to stare disapprovingly. Kuroo pouts. 

“What if I wanna wear them someday? I wanna know what it’s like before I try it.” He grabs the lube and brings his arm back to support himself. 

Daichi groans and leans his head back. Kuroo waggles his eyebrows in response, making Daichi glare at him and grab his dick. Kuroo nearly chokes on his breath. 

“A little warning, maybe?” 

“It shut you up, if momentarily.” 

“Oooh, wanna get a gag next time?” 

“Stop talking.” 

Kuroo grins again and moves down Daichi’s body, leaving wet kiss and teeth marks down his torso. “Well, if you think there’s something I can do better than talking with my mouth, I’d be happy to.” 

He makes his way down to Daichi thighs - the nylons only leave the top half of them exposed, and Kuroo sucks hickeys on them while he lubes up his fingers. He slips the hand underneath the panties and rubs on finger against Daichi’s asshole; he can feel his shiver at the cool touch. 

“You okay?” Kuroo asks, pausing his motions. 

“Mhm. You can keep doing.” 

Kuroo takes that as his cue to push one finger inside. He can feel Daichi’s intentional relaxing, and moves his mouth from his thighs to the front of his panties, mouthing at the bulge there. He hears a muffled moan. 

It takes him a while to work up to three fingers, but he manages to keep Daichi hard by teasing his cock, taking it out of the panties halfway through to lick and suck at it. Eventually Daichi is back to moaning into his arm that covers his mouth and rocking his hips into Kuroo’s touch, and he takes his fingers out and grabs a condom. 

“You good to go?” he asks, rolling the condom on and lubing himself more. Daichi nods quickly; Kuroo moves his arm away from his face and gives him a quick peck, then grabs his legs to hoist them over his shoulders. Daichi lets himself be dragged, staring at Kuroo with lustful eyes. 

“Jesus, Daichi, you look so good.” 

Daichi laughs, his voice gruff and low. “I’m sure you’re glad you convinced me, then.” 

“You have no idea.” 

When he slides the panties aside and pushes into him, Daichi arches his back hard, and Kuroo thinks he’ll never get tired of seeing him like that. 

Kuroo fucks him hard and slow, not differing from their normal practice. Daichi is loud, is always loud, groaning and whimpering sighing at every stroke. Kuroo stares even as his vision blurs, drinking in the sight of Daichi letting go of his control and patience and bashfulness. 

“Tetsu,” he chokes out, “if you don’t hurry up I’m gonna get up there and throttle you-” 

He’s cut off by a moan seeping through his throat as Kuroo gives a particularly hard thrust. “As you wish,” he pants out, still teasing, and grips Daichi’s hips harder. One of his legs slips off his shoulder and leaves Daichi wide - he wraps it around Kuroo’s waist to keep himself stable. 

It doesn’t take long for him to pant out “Tetsu, I’m close.” His hands grip the sheets in a white-knuckled grip as his mouth hangs open and his eyes clench shut. Kuroo whines in agreement, wrapping a hand around Daichi’s cock the help him to completion. It only takes a minute more before Daichi cums, moaning loudly and shaking, pulling Kuroo along with him. 

The two collapse on the bed, wrapped around each other inelegantly, Kuroo’s stomach covered in semen from Daichi. After a few minutes to catch his breath he takes of the condom, ties it up, and throws it in the trash, then goes to clean himself off. 

When he comes back Daichi is changing into a pair of briefs and his earlier sweater. “Hmm, changing so soon? I really liked you in those,” he says lazily, pulling on a pair of boxers himself. 

“If I keep them on you might jump me again, and I think I’m all fucked out,” Daichi replies easily, crawling back into bed. Kuroo follows his lead and cuddles up to him. 

“It’s not my fault you’re so damn gorgeous.” 

“Shut up and let me enjoy the afterglow.” 

Kuroo kisses him with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry mom


End file.
